Pendragon
by AadenHelan
Summary: He who watched his own people and kingdom that he swore to protect fall before his own eyes. Where his prayers and ideals betrayed him, left to wander aimlessly for many years all alone where he finally step on a whole new world. will it be a gift or a curse, a hope or another despair.
1. Farewell my fair Lady, Farewell my King

**This is a story about Proto Arthur Pendragon from Fate but please be aware that this in no mean is a "Crossover" in true sense. I will just take his Appearance, Power and "History". and yet i will distorted his power and history a little bit, so he will be OOC. This Arthur will be in between Saber Alter-Saber but more to the Alter-Saber side.**

**Published: 26/11/2019**

**last edit:**

* * *

"Random words" - Dialogue

'_Randow Words_' - Thought

'Random Worss' - flashback

* * *

**Chapter 0: ****Farewell my fair Lady**, **Farewell my King**

It's has been many years since that faithful day... The days of Anger and Grief. The marks of his greatest failures, where all his prayers and glory died on the hill of Camlann.

On that faithful day where everything that he swear to protect fall before his own eyes, on that faithful day where he supposed to die with his people and kingdom and yet only to be denied for it because the remaining energy of _Avalon_ inside him that shine brightly like a kindle that wish to burn everything one last time... And yet he know _Something _died within him that day.

Wandering aimlessly with his emptiness, for many years he watched kingdom rise and fall, he watched so many death in the world, caused by their own greed and lust for power.

How he must continue an endless circle of fighting and running away because of his apparent endless youth, until finally he decide to come to seclusion in one continent after another knowing well he can't stay in one place for too long.

* * *

A man walking through the forest in dark gray armour and black tunic with red motifs on some parts, black hood that attached to the back of armour part of his neck covering head and face only showing lower part of his face

and a black and red sword hanging on his left side.

He keep walking calmly through the forest, when he heard a crow he raise his head slightly

" ...look like something will happen, and look like it will raining soon" he murmured to himself and keep walking through the forest without direction

After a few minutes rain start dripping slowly and yet he keep walking without care until he feel something and starting to get vigilance

"I feel magic power starting to gathering and it's getting powerful..." when he move his hand to grip the handle of his sword, the area surrounding him starting to distorted

When he feel the distortion his face starting to frown and he send more of his prana to his armour to resisting whatever is happening right now until

_Please l__et it go... Don't grief any longer..._

He heard the _voice_

The voice that he heard years ago at the start of his glory, the voice he heard years ago that accompanied him on his grief and sorrow

When he stop the flow of his prana he feel the pull and the area around him starting to shine brightly

Suddenly he saw someone watching him with a sad and yet gentle smile, a face that full of kindness and compassion, tall and slender body with average size breast and yet will make both men and women to yearn for her, wrapped in white dress reaching to her ankle, beautiful platinum blonde hair with a tint of green, and beautiful pair of emerald eyes that looking at his own tainted golden eyes

And she smile one last time with kindness, compassion and _love _yet there is sadness on her smile

When he look at her, his eyes filled with emotions and he raise his hand toward her like he wish for reaching something he have longing for yet cannot reach it with his hand

When he opened his mouth, his voice cracked with so many emotions

"Viviane..."

The light and darkness claim him

* * *

Many years _he_gone since that day without any trail until one day _his_ presence suddenly arrived on the_ lake_

how has _he_ changed from that day where _he _wrapped _himself _with nobility and regality, how i still remember the feeling that i sensed from _him_, a light that can shine so brigthly like many stars in the night sky yet it's feel like that light were holded by something, a flame and roar of a beast inside of _his _blood and core

yet that very same beast hasn't awakened or refuse to awake

I still remember that day when _he_ put _his_ hands at the _sword _that i have keep and protect for many years shine brightly

but now when _he_ return after so many years he looked different... feel different

Black and red tunic surrounding _his_ body, dark grey armour that look tainted by darkness and shadow with black hood covering _his_ face

Now _he _feels hollow

but most surprisingly is the _sword_ that i protect so long ago, no matter if you look at it or feel it, you will sense righteousness, compassion and warmth.

yet now it feels... dark

filled with grief and anger, the dark emotions that clouded it making it only radiance coldness

many days i spend my time with _him _trying to comfort _him_ from _his_ pain and loneliness, trying to at least make _him_ to forgive _himself_ that it wasn't _his _fault, and yet i can understand _his_ logic and believe that is the weight the day _he_ decide to pull that _sword_ from the stone that sealed _his _freedom, desire, wishes and fate, the weight of the crown that light on the head yet heavy on the heart that demand that the people and kingdom is the only thing is important no matter what is _his_ wish, desire or feeling, no matter what must be sacrifice, a friend, a love or a child even how it's slowly killing_ him _inside for _he_ cared so much for them that _he_ never want to sacrifice anyone but _himself_

even when the people that _he_ swore to protect and put above anything else cursed _him _for _his _"lack of compassion" and his "heartless and lack of emotions"

'the king does not understand the hearts of men'

how those words alone broke the king's heart for hearing it from one of _his _heralds, one of _his_ _knights,_ one of the few that can be called _his _trusted friends

on that day i know _his _heart and believe shaking to the core, when _he_ starting to questioning_ himself_ was _he_ wrong all this time, yet maybe it was a good thing or a bad thing that the _king_ is strong he hardening his believe and suppress his emotion even if _his _heart shattered

one by one _his_ people, _his _knight, _his _friend leaving _him_

one by one they raise their weapon to the _heartless king_

Until there's finally nothing left

_He_ surrendered _himself _to the darkness

many months i spend my time with _him_, where he can rest and be at ease from the world, where the feeling that shouldn't exist start rising inside of me, when _he_ finally left for his aimless journey did i finally understand and accept

_Love, _word of both blessing and a curse, because of that very same word and emotion became the cause of many falls of mortals and phantasms alike

Because of that very same word and emotion i finally do something that i wish to every gods or higher beings out there to heard it

because of that very same word and emotion did i understand, that true love will do anything for _his_ happiness even if it hurt me

so for years i searching for answer, when finally i found it and left to find _him_ for one last time

there i found walking through the forest, still appear the same after all this years and yet those weight of sorrow and grief still crushed and killing him

with all my prana and asking for help from every living beings around the forest for lending me their prana i start the magic that i hope will give him salvation

i hardening my resolve wishing _he_ will not see me, and yet _his_ eyes found me, those _eyes_ that once emerald green so beautiful like forest of the world itself now become golden

and so i did the only thing that i can, smile my best hoping only showing _him_ all my love for _him_ even if i wish to run to his arms and touch his face

"Viviane..."

My heart ache when i heard his voice when i watch him surrounded by light and darkness and slowly starting to float to the sky

"I pray... I pray that you will find a world where you won't suffer any longer, i pray that you find many great frind that can laugh with you and love you, i pray that you will a world where you can find happiness..."

with my last prana i teleport to my chamber and collapse

Tears running through her face, and dissipate into twinkle of light

* * *

**I know it isn't much but i hope you like it, this is my first fanfiction so i hope you guys can help me with all my mistakes****i'll see you guys in few days with new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Locked Path

* * *

"Random words" - Dialogue

'Random Words'- Thought

_"Random Words"_ \- flashback

* * *

Chapter 1: Locked Path

When I open my eyes… all I see is a sea of trees, but it's feel so different from all the forest that I have wander on my journey, all the trees and every single plants around me feel much more, alive.

And the atmosphere around me, so much Prana, it's all around me… Flowing in the trees, in the grass, in the animals around me, and flowing like tides on the air, and it make me feel stronger, it make something inside of me humming, it make my **_blood boil_ **, my Prana was flailing around me and I can feel everything start trembling around me

'No...' I closed my eyes and take a deep breath, slowly calming myself and start remembering about what is happening

'Viviane, why are you doing this...' all the last thing that I see from her was that smile that she always give to me when I return to the Lake after my wandering, a smile that hold affection, a smile that so warm it feels nothing matter but that smile on her face, a smile that make me feel accepted and loved no matter how tainted my heart had become, and yet there's another emotion on that last smile, sadness and unwillingness.

Viviane, the first time I saw her was in the dream on the very day I lost Caliburn, the first time I meet her was the day I accepted Excalibur and Avalon, On that day I felt something inside me that only Guinevere has ever make me felt when I saw her and yet when I saw The Lady of the Lake it felt much more stronger than I ever felt and I only think it was because of her magic that make me feels like that, I thought that will be the first and last time I meet her before I return to the frontline.

And then I lost the scabbard because of the betrayal of my sister, one of the betrayal that hurt me the most that lead to my supposed 'Death' on Camlann, and yet my cruel and cunning yet at the same times kind and foolish of sister Morgan, can't accept my death and won't let me go and brought me to the everdistant Utopia to heal me.

And there I meet her again, someone that I though will never see again, The Lady of the Lake, Viviane, as beautiful and gentle as the day I meet her that day, when I learn what's happening after the battle of Camlann, how broken my heart was, how much I feel guilty about it, how much rage I felt not to Morgan, not to Modred, not to Lancelot nor Guinevere, but at myself.

So I left the Utopia, to see it myself only to see nothing left, I cry and scream for many days, and yet she was there to comfort me with her gentle smile and warm embrace, I refuse to return to the Utopia so I start my aimless journey and no matter how long, no matter how I slowly changing she will always welcome me

"Fandu-dath-belore!?" a voice awaken me from my memories, 'It's look like I'm not alone' I was surrounded by a dozen of people both men and women, 'i know I have seen a lot of weird things along my journey, but I don't know people can be so… purple'

"I mean no harm" hopefully they understand what I'm saying, but from what I'm seeing that the two of them is the leader of the group

the one the left with long dark purple hair and glowing blue eyes, only wearing armor like bra showing her cleavage and stomach, a black cloth leather on her neck and a pauldron with spikes and feather on her left shoulder where she only wearing an loincloth with chain and purple gems on her hips and she's holding a three shaped blade on her left hand

and the last of the supposed leader, with green hair that almost look like blue and her eyes glowing blue, she wearing an armor white dress with a few armor plate around her torso and waist and a bow on her left hand.

She was incredibly beautiful, which considering the few women that around me aiming their bow and arrow at me too was beautiful and yet she stood out like a moon that shine bright on the starry night sky, if she stood side by side with Viviane, Merlin and Morgan, her beauty won't even lost to them.

But what truly make me surprised was the amount of magic I felt from the two of them, especially the green haired one, her Prana was so high as it can feeled on the air but somehow there's something else that I can feel from the woman, something more than her own Prana… something more Divine?

"Wait! Forgive us stranger, you must understand that how agitated we are when we feel a masive amount of magic that suddenly appear and disappear on our land, but yet the question still remain, who are you?" asked the green haired woman

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, forgive my instruition, but it look like I was transported to this place, but can I ask you who are you and where am I?" I'll just start gathering information for now

one of the sentry scowled at me and opening her mouth and about to say something when this time the woman beat him first

"My name is Tyrande Whisperwind and my friend here is Shandris Feathermoon, you are right now standing close to capital city of us Night Elves Darnassus. Forgive me Arthur Pendragon but your kind isn't welcomed on the Darnassus City… So I too will ask the same question, how are you come this near and what do you mean by transported?" ask the woman, Tyrande it seem

"Just like I said before Lady Whisperwind, I was transported here and I assure you it wasn't my intention to come here and I'm from another world called Earth " I said calmly

"Then Arthur Pendragon, let us lead you out of Darnassus to our nearest City so we can lead you to to human territory if you will, and we can talk along the way" Said Tyrande as she start leading the way followed by Shandris, and i start following them with the sentry surrounding me and still keeping wary eyes on me

As we walking, i watching my surroundings with curiosity as it was very different from all the continent that i visit. It's more lively here, more full of life,it's almost feel like i return to Avalon again

When i was watching my surroundings, Tyrande start talking to me

"Tell me, Arthur Pendragon you seemed surprised to see us? Isn't there any elves on your world? Or any other race other than humans there?"

"There is a few race on my world Lady Whisperwind, but Elves is something of a myth on my world.. Maybe they goes to seclusion somewhere or maybe they find a way to find another world or realm, at least i haven't ever seen one from my years of wandering, the closest that i can think of is the Fae"

"Fae? You have meet a Fae?" Tyrande ask with a great amount of surprise as she come to a stop and from the look of it, not only her but Shandris and the other Elves also come to a stop with a surprised face

"You truly have meet the Fae before human? Surely you must be joking aren't you" Said one of the Sentry

Well i can't really blame them to be surprised considering the legends of the Fae from human and their reputation on other races from earth, but it's seem the Fae also has the same kind of reputation in this world

"That is really surprising, to meet a Fae, can you tell us about the Fae that you meet Arthur?" Ask Malfurion

So as we resume walking, i start telling them a little about Viviane

* * *

After a few hours of walking and at night time finale we came to a stop at a settlements

It's pretty interesting from all the information that i gathered, it's seem this world is called Azeroth and there is a many type of race here, Dwarf, Elves, Gnomes, Troll, Ogre, Goblin, Centaur, etc

A race of myth, a race that i only ever heard from being told of story by Sir Kay on my youth, sure i have meet a few of the hidden race back on Earth during my journey, but here in Azeroth they doesn't have to ever hide themselves

From what i learn the Dwarf where on a civil war about 230 Years ago that started because the death of High King Modimus the three major clan of Dwarf starting a conflict for the right to rules the Ironforge

And there's the Elves, there is a High Elves and Night Elves… Tyrande and Shandris are the later where the Night Elves practicing on the "Moon" Magic of Elune, the High Elves practice on Arcane Magic.

The Night Elves are pretty welcoming to humans, but they can get agitated when they came to close to their Capital City without invitation

But there's still something that make me wondering, why are they so agitated around me

So as i sit down on the grass and watch the night skies, i starting slowly flowing my prana to feel all the prana around me

They felt different, but my blood and core are humming with anticipation to absorbing the prana around me, even if my body is wrapped with my armor but i can feel those red lines on my body glowing

"You know, i really doesn't appreciate being spied on Lady Whisperwind" Even if i closed my eyes i can feel her hiding watching me

"You piqued my curiosity Arthur Pendragon, You look like a human and yet you radiate so much power, i feels darkness from you, so much anger and yet i feels there's a strong light struggling deep within, tell me what are you Arthur Pendragon"

I can feel her watchful eyes gazing intensely into me as i open my eyes and watch the stary night skies once more

'What am i…' once I'm only a naive poor boy who swinging those wooden sword, once I'm only a boy who stand gazing at the Sword of Selection

* * *

_"It's better if you think it through before you pulling that sword little Arthur, for when you pull that Sword is the day that you gave up your Humanity and Freedom"_

_As i heard that voice i can't help but smile a little bit and opening my mouth with my back facing her_

_"It's nice finally seeing you outside of dreams, Merlin" As i turn my face toward the voice behind me_

_There stand the greatest 'Wizard' of Britain with a smile on her beautiful face that hasn't changed even a little since the first time he meet her inside his dreams_

_"It is Arthur, look at you now becoming a man and taller than me… Do you still want to marry this beautiful lady my little Arthur?" She said cheerfully and yet there's something in her voice that i can't quiet understand, but no matter i'm running out of time_

_I just chuckled at those memories and step forward closer to the Sword of Selection_

_"Arthur, when you pull that sword one day you will be hated by both of those you who you swore to protect and your enemies alike" She said calmly "The path that awaits you will be a harsh one that will drowned you in pain, loneliness and despair" I can see something in her firm gaze as her eyes bore into mine "if you stop now, you will live a happy and peaceful live Arthur"_

_As i look directly at her eyes, i started remembering all the dreams that i spend training and talking with her, how i enjoy my time with her even if it's only a dream, and now here she is standing near me outside of those dreams and as i smile at her i can see the acceptance on her eyes_

_"Can you feel it Merlin, how happy they are when they thought their ideal King soon will come" I said slowly as i watch the night skies, and start moving my hand to the handle of the sword that will lock my destiny "Their hope shine so brilliant on their eyes, how joyful their expressions are, men, women, old, young, children… If i can bring them happiness, if i can save them, if i can protect them, then my humanity, my freedom, i will gave up on them" As i said my word firmly and all i have to do is close my hand at the handle as the sword starting glowing_

_"Will you continue to watch me Merlin?" I said failed to hold thr crack on my voice_

_I can feel her smiling and her gaze bitter and sad yet firm as i heard her voice_

_"Always" I grip the handle firmly and pull it out from the stones as the sword shine brightly_

_I heard her voice barely a whisper_

_"I will always watch you until the end and beyond my little Arthur" _

* * *

Once i am a King who swore to protect my people

'What am i…'

Now I'm nothing but a failure

As Tyrande standing behind me waiting for my answer, i finally open my mouth and answer her

"I don't know"

* * *

**Hello guys, I'm really sorry for taking to long for updating the story, i lost my laptop will all my data in it so i start working overtime to buy a new laptop but i know it will take a long time so i start writing on my phone instead.**

**I'm really sorry after so long i can't give a long chapter and i really hope you enjoy this chapter even though it just an introducting Arthur to Azeroth for now.**

**I really wondering what should i do with Tyrande to be honest she is one of my favorite Elf, but I'm still wondering what to do about her and Arthur or should she stick with Malfurion instead. Considering that Tyrande is a high priestess of Elune, i'm sure you guys know what i planning to do with Elune**

**and should i use 3rd pov or 1st pov?**

* * *

**Hubertusleonardo: Hi! Thank you so much for you review, you are the first that i got and i really giddy with happiness when i got the notification**

**Wizardwolf 1020: I'm sorry about that, when i got the time to access a laptop or go to internet cafe i will start fixing it, and yeah i have seen Alter Saber vs Heracles, and wow, forgot the Orc invasion to destroy Stormwind, Arthur can destroy the kingdom even before the Dark Portal opening, but yeah i doesn't have any plan to weakening Arthur for he is already strong with world low of Mana sure i won't have him one hit kill every single of his enemy, but still he will have his dominance.**

**Dp11: Yeah i was always wondering too why would Guinevere betrayed Arthur's feelings when in the end she left Lancelot to became a nun, but i take this Arthur's Alter is because of corruption like i give a little hint in this chapter but he's not fully corrupted yet for something still shine inside him because of Viviane, but you give me a few more ideas for Arthur's journey that started his corruption when he is already drowning himself in anger and guilt… and I'm sure know from this chapter but i will take the timeline before the start of Warcraft 1 because with that i can make an alternative universe from the ground that flow closely with Canon but not intertwined**

**Rankin De Merthyr: I can't really use those thing right now because i only have my phone because i lost my laptop but i promise will fix it soon**

**JaphetSkie: Yup! But he's not really there yet though**

**TeotakuFantasia: I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Again I'm sorry for the long update, short chapter and maybe unsatisfied chapter but i will do better next time and update sooner!**

**Your review really make me happy because of the positive response and input!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Conflict I

He keep swinging the sword that he borrowed from one of the elf, each strike, each swing he delivered cause small burst of wind around him. He was so into it that he doesn't know how long he has been into it that he looked possessed. His pale-golden eyes looking something faraway.

For each moment he repeating the movements it's became more and more beautiful, fast and powerful. He doesn't even seem to aware that someone coming watching him.

Tyrande has been thinking from the last time she talking with the mysterious man who claimed came from another dimension. She has been thinking about him. He gave her a feeling of calmness and tranquility and yet it seems there's something powerful waiting to be released.

The first time She feel his presence near Darnassus she was so surprised that something so powerful suddenly appear, the moment she felt it, she felt she was suppressed by something more… something dangerous.

And imagine her surprise when she saw the cause of those oppressive presence was a human, she think that maybe he was a powerful being taking a Human form for some reason. And yet when she talking with him, she was sure he is a human. How can a human have so powerful of a presence and magical energy is beyond her comprehension.

She was curious of him, and so she decide to watching him that night, all he did was walking around the settlements even when all the people he interacted with was a little agitated around him. Can't really blame them because he was like a walking magic given form, like a torch in the darkness but what really surprising was how he suddenly suppressed his overwhelming magical energy that it seems like he never have any magic at all.

And when he returned to the house that he was staying, he goes to the back of the house and seems enjoying the forest and it's calmness and watching the night sky, suddenly he release his magic again yet this time it's more subdued and calm.

When he suddenly called her name she was surprised that he can find her when she really make sure to not be found out, so she decide to talk to him

* * *

_"I don't know"._

_Tyrande was surprised when she heard Arthur's answer. She doesn't expect that kind of answer._

_"You don't know? What do you mean" ask Tyrande, Arthur was silence for a few moment still sit down and watching the night sky and he open his mouth._

_"Tell me Lady Tyrande, do you believe of fate?" Arthur asked Tyrande, as he keep watching the night sky with tranquility "Fate... Something that decide our live before we even aware of, something that decide what we will be"._

_Tyrande was silence for a few moment when she heard Arthur talk again "Tell me Lady Tyrande, I heard that you were chosen by your predecessor to become the High Priestess. Why do you accept?"._

_"Because I was trusted by both Lady Dejahna even when I doubted my ability to lead the order, yet my people believed in my ability so I will protect them" answered Tyrande._

_Arthur was silence for a few moments "Even if it only lead to despair for you?"_

_Tyrande watching him for a few moments and decide to sit down and watch the moon "I believe that won't happen because I have those that I trusted who will shoulder the burden with me, those that I believe and believed me in return"_

_'Those that I believe and believed in turn… huh' Arthur didn't answer Tyrande and only keep watching the night sky when he heard Tyrande's voice_

_"Even when a path is lead to darkness and despair, eventually we will find the light, as long as you stay true on your believe and keep walking forward with those that return your compassion with love" said Tyrande_

_"It's has been… insightful talk Lady Tyrande, but I think we shall end our talk for now" said Arthur as he stand up and followed by Tyrande._

_As Arthur slowly walking to the house he's staying, he stopped for a moment and said "Sometimes.. What we believe will only bring us deeper to hell Lady Tyrande" and he resume walking._

_Tyrande watching him leave, when he's goes inside she turn her eyes back to the moon before she return to her own room_

* * *

As Tyrande return from her though she decide to call Arthur

"Arthur"

He paused in the middle of his swing and cause a burst of wind on the surrounding, he turn his head to see that he has an audience watching him

"Lady Tyrande" said Arthur

"You seems pretty busy in this early morning" said Tyrande

"I found it pretty enjoyable practicing on the morning" Arthur said plainly

"Is that so, anyway I came to tell you to prepare that this is where we part for now, someone will take you out of our territory to the closest human territory, I'm sorry but I can't be away from Darnassus for too long" said Tyrande

"It's alright my lady, please don't let me stop you from your duty and i have enjoyed your company even if it's only for a short time" Arthur said as he sheathe the sword that he borrowed from the night elves _'It will be pretty confusing with so many type of elves in this world'_ he sigh

"Hm? What's wrong Arthur?" Tyrande said hearing him sigh and Arthur only shake his head answering that it was nothing "Hmm, anyway I will send one of my Huntress with you and please be careful of the trolls, they're starting to walk to our border lately"

"A troll? Those thing that live under bridges?" When Arthur said that and thought _'damned Sir Kay with his stories'_ Tyrande look at him blankly as they walk away and said "i don't know where you get those idea nor i know why they live under a bridge but no... They are our enemy since ancient times and the Gurubashi Troll are starting to became aggressive because the humans starting to push closer to their territory"

They keep talking and walking side by side closer to the center of the village, on the few days Arthur staying on the companion of the Night Elves, he starting to became friend with Tyrande and few elves, he even sometimes sparing with some of the guard and sentinels especially Shandris Feathermoon, the second-in-command of The Sentinels and Tyrande's most trusted friend

Although it also starting making them asking why he never used or unsheathed his sword where he only can said that he used his sword when he must to, then again they didn't know the true nature of his sword and considering that this world is rich of prana he doesn't know what his sword will do nor what presence will notice him

Imagine how surprised he is to know about the so called "War of the Ancient" that start over 10.000 years ago that caused the great sundering that shatter the land into multiple continents and the slumber of Malfurion Stormrage one of her childhood friends and his druids, then she became the leader of the night elf, the creation of sentinels, the exile of the Highborn that became the High Elf and the fight between elves of Shandaral and the Blue Dragonflight, how she save the queen of Frostsaber Queen Shy-Rotam and making the Night Elf and Frostsaber allies and how Malfurion and his druids return to sleep around 900 years ago until now

Arthur has live for a very long time for a human, considering he has been walking on earth for couple of hundred years but it's seems a few beings on Azaroth can live a very long time and borderline immortal in term of ages

But what really gain his attention was the Dragonflight, a race of dragons that was said created by the Keepers a beings that remind him of the _Outer Gods_ and that make him really agitated and angry when he remembering those abominations considering he had seen what an _Outer Gods_ can do and that was only a little piece of its will

And in return he told her about Sir Kay, Sir Ector, the knight of round table, Camelot, his dear teacher Merlin who for some reason make people think she was a man, Morgana his ever greedy and cunning and yet loving sister, His willful and strong headed daughter of his Modred which Tyrande seem surprised that he had a daughter and Viviane someone who always with him in his darkness and always loving him

When they came closer to the gate there's 2 female Night Elf waiting

"So this is it Arthur, it's has been a great few days knowing you, this two will accompany you until the border of our territory and I hope for the best on your journey and may Elune be with you and we shall meet again one day" Said Tyrande when they reach the front gate and she offer a handshake to Arthur

"Thank you for your hospitality Tyrande, I really enjoy it and gain a lot of information of Azeroth as well history of your kinds, and I really hope that one day we will meet again" said Arthur as he grasp her hand firmly

On the forest there's three figures walking side by side

On the left of the male figure is a female using a bra like armor that showing great amount of cleavage with pauldron on each shoulders, a vambrace on each arms, and tasset on her hips with a dagger hanging on her hips and an arrows and bow on her back. She showing a great amount of her light pink colored skins, blue colored hair and eyes and long pointy ears, overall she's very beautiful, a Night Elf huntress named Arko'narin

And on the right side of the male figure is a female using armor that showing some of her cleavage and stomach and pauldron on each shoulders, and a skin tight pants. Like Arko'narin she too using a bow but unlike Arko'narin she using a short sword, with darker skin colors than Arko'narin and lighter blue colored hair and she's too very beautiful, a Night Elf Sentry named Jessir Moonbow

And on the middle is Arthur himself walking with his hood on listening both Arko and Jessir quarrel with each other's, it's seems no matter what world when you got in the middle of female's quarrel the best course of action is staying silence if considering the last time he pick a side when Viviane and Morgana fighting each other over a dessert of all things did to him and here he is, I an unknown world, with a two beautiful female from a race that considered a myth on his world on the middle of nowhere, quarreling over a dessert, then again the people of Night Elf really making delicious food

'What is wrong with women and their dessert…' If Viviane, Morgana and Merlin ever heard his thought surely they will howl at him considering how he is eating and his stomach

Just as his thought start wondering he heard their quarrel ended and start addressing him

"Anyway Arthur… what do you think about us Night elf so far?" Jessir said as she looking at Arthur and Arko too move her gaze to Arthur as he start answering "Honestly I'm enjoying myself on my stay this few days, you all were very kind and welcoming and yet also a great warriors and don't let me start with the cuisine"

"Hum, I'm really glad to hear you said that and maybe one day you should consider to visit again and I will show you another great cuisine of Kaldorei that you hasn't tasted yet" said Arko as she stuck her chest out proudly

Arthur and Jessir smile at her behavior as Arthur answered her "Well I will looking forward to it then"

Suddenly Arthur on alert as he heard something flying on the air and he move his head to the right as something move passed his head and raise his left hand to catch the shoe of the spear and Arko immediately jump backward and readying her bow and Jessir unsheathed her sword

_'Huh, both of them had really good reaction'_ Arthur throw his gaze too the source of the spear and saw a dozen of blue skinned humanoid being with really long ear, big nose, and big tusk they only using fur on their shoulder and loin cloth and they looking at him completely baffled before yelling incoherently and readying themselves

"That is the first time I'm seeing someone catch a something like that when they were talking" Arko said as she start aiming at the trolls "Really Arko now is not the time!" Jessir yelling at Arko as she readying her stance and start moving her eyes with a little bit of panic

"Hm, this will do" said Arthur as he looking at the spear on his hand before addressing both Jessir and Arko "Focus you two, just support me and I will handle them… now be ready they're coming"

As one of the troll scream and lead the assault Arko release her arrows and hit two of the trolls right on the shoulder and neck, but the rest of the trolls only raising their hand and weapon to block the arrow hitting their vital

As they coming closer Arthur run forward with Jessir following right behind him and Arko move farther to the left side so she won't be routed if she too close, as they are closing too each other's Arthur move his spear head on the ground and raise some dust and dirt on the closest troll as he jump and throw his knee right on the troll nose, as the troll slammed to the ground Jessir end its life

Arthur landed on his feet and immediately ducking from one of the troll swinging its axe and grab the troll arm and pulled hard to his right side as another troll slash a massive cleaver only to stuck deep on its shoulder, as the troll pulled his cleaver away from its friend only to be stabbed with a spear that stab through its friend's neck and right to its forehead

Another troll coming right on his side only to be struck with an arrow right to the neck and beheaded by Jessir and Arthur grab an axe as he immediately move behind Jessir as an arrow move above his head as it struck another troll with Jessir trying to immediately end its life and Arthur move his axe to hit the side of a cleaver of a troll that trying to attack Jessir from behind and Arthur immediately move his axe upward and split the troll faces right on the middle and then throw his axe to another troll that previously hit on the shoulder by Arko's arrow so hard that its thrown backwards to a tree with axe deep on its chest

Arthur immediately move toward Jessir who moving backwards to get away from three trolls as Arko run as fast as she can toward Jessir while shooting her arrows and hit a few times on their chest that make them staggered but of the troll came too close to Jessir as its move a massive cleaver downward only for it to hit the ground and immediately Arthur step on the cleaver, as the troll trying to move its weapon Arthur kick its one the chin and as its head moved backwards Jessir immediately came slashing its neck

As the two troll came closer after being staggered Arthur kick the corpse of the troll to one of its and immediately run to the other one and punch its neck and immediately throw another powerful punch to its face with a loud sound of bone and meat only to see the troll face caved in and Arko came shooting another troll on the heart and used her dagger to end the downed troll and Arthur using his feet to throw a cleaver to the air and kick it fly toward the last troll that trying to run away only to have a cleaver on the back of his head

"That was intense!" said Arko as she clean her forehead from dirt and sweat and Jessir taking a deep breath as she sheeted her sword "Yeah… let's not do it again" said Jessir

"Are you both alright?" said Arthur as he looking around trying to find another presence "Yeah I'm fine… but seriously how strong are you to punch a troll so hard that you caved in its face?" said Arko as she looking said troll

"Yeah it was really surprising when I heard that sound" said Jessir as she looking at Arthur as Arthur moving to another troll with an arrow on its lower neck, when Arthur came closer the troll immediately trying to slash Arthur with a knife only for Arthur moving backward and grab its hand and immediately shattered its joint and screaming in pain

"Should we bring this troll to your leader? I'm fine having a detour considering what have you done for me and I will help you… and I'm sure Tyrande want to heard about why they coming this deep on Night elf territory" said Arthur as he looking a the troll

***BY THE WAY GUYS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER I'M MAKING A MISTAKE, IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE MALFURION BUT SHANDRIS FEATHERMOON, BECAUSE MALFURION IS STILL SLEPT FOR ANOTHER 70 YEARS***

**Hello guys! I have return!**

**I'm really sorry for not updating after all this time, but life is really shitty I don't even know what I must do now, I'm fired at works because of dismissal and now I'm having a really hard time of finding works because of Corona virus. I have been really depressed because of this and having a really hard time on money and I even must sold a few of my belonging including my laptop, and right now I'm searching for works and really hoping I can find one, because honestly I don't know what I must do if I can't find one**

**But I'm sure no one cares about that so let's focus to the story!**

**So this story start 50 years before the First War, 5 years before Medivh born, 49 years before the Horde came from the Dark Portal, 70 years before Malfurion awaken from his 1000 years slumber and Arthas ascension to the Lick King and 75 years before the start of World of Warcraft**

**So yeah and Tyrande and Malfurion only married when near the end of Warcraft 3, so if you guys like the Tyrande with Arthur stuff it still can works considering on the 10.000 years that Malfurion keep awake and sleep a couple time for a couple of thousand years**

**And I want your guys opinion on Aegwynn and I really like her, to those who doesn't know who she is, she is the mother of Medivh the bearer of spirit of Sargeras before resurrected to became the Prophet on the Warcraft 3.**

**Do you guys think that I should make her meet Arthur sooner so that she will be with Arthur and became the father of Medivh and deal with Sargeras's spirit or should they meet a few years after Medivh is born?**

**As you can see above, Arthur has seen one of the Outer Gods, a abomination of insanity and madness, i'll say a few of the Outer Gods is on the same level of Titans and Old Gods, but some of the Outer Gods i think will devoure all of them**

**And who do you guys wish for the ones that be together with Arthur?**

**Is it:**

**Tyrande Whisperwind**

**Arko'narin**

**Jessi Moonbow**

**Sylvana Windrunner (High elf)**

**Sylvana Windrunner (Forsaken)**

**Alleria Windrunner**

**Vereessa Windrunner**

**Jaina Proudmoore**

**Or is there anyone else?**


End file.
